


Day 5: "Take Me Instead"

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: "Take me instead", BAMF Tony Stark, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Selfless Peter Parker, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: "Helen, I need a medical team sent to my location asap...no, I'm fine. It's the kid...He's got an open fracture on his leg, possibly a concussion, several deep cuts on his face and arms, bruising on his abdomen...Please hurry….yes...forwarding the GPS signal now...okay...bye." Tony turned his phone off and tightened his arm around Peter. "Dr. Cho's coming to help you."Peter moaned in agony.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker and OC Villain
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Kudos: 89





	Day 5: "Take Me Instead"

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** mentions of blood, violence, and child trafficking

It was just a normal day. 

Or so it seemed. 

Music blaring in his earphones, Peter walked down the pavement, his shoes tapping an even beat as he paced down the route from school to home he’d taken so often. The air was crisp, fall was in the air, and May was going to be home early. 

It was a good day. 

Or so it seemed. 

A bloodcurdling scream cut through the air, startling Peter and setting his sense on high. He pulled his earphones out and spun around, searching for the source of the wound. It had sounded so desperate. But had he imagined it?

The scream came again, and to his horror, Peter recognised the high-pitched timbre of a child. He sprinted towards it, realising that he wasn’t wearing either his suit or his webshooters, so he would have to avoid compromising his secret identity, That meant no jumping, picking up heavy objects, or hand-to-hand combat. 

Peter’s blood boiled when he saw a terrified little boy huddled in the corner of a dark alley, desperately trying to squeeze away from a tall man holding a metal stick and a deep black bag. _He’s a kidnapper,_ Peter realised. _He won’t have this little boy._

“Get away from him!” he yelled, fists clenched and knuckles white. 

The man turned, an almost comical look of surprise on his face. When he saw Peter - a teenager, not an adult - his face hardened into a calculating grin. “Look at you, kid,” he cackled. “Playing hero today?”

“Let him go,” Peter growled. 

“Who do you even think you are?” the man asked with a mixture of delight and astonishment. “I’d like to see you try to stop me. You gonna make me stub my toe?”

 _You picked the wrong person to mess with,_ Peter thought to himself, trying to control his anger. _You underestimate how much I will do to protect this kid. I’ll do whatever it takes._

He took a deep breath. This probably wasn’t a good idea, but it was all he had. 

“Take me instead!” the words burst out in a hurry before Peter had the chance to change his mind. His heart rate rose, suddenly nervous of what the kidnapper’s reaction would be. 

The man stared at him a moment before rolling his eyes with a scoff. “What the heck? Why do you even care about this boy? Look, kid, I’ll give you a chance. If you walk away right now and don’t come back or call the authorities, I’ll leave you alone and forget this ever happened.” His eyes, dark and dangerous, emphasized the undercurrent of warning in his words. 

Peter was struck speechless by the offer a moment before his hands were balling at his side, a flash of heat rushing through his head. “That little boy doesn’t deserve what you’re about to do,” he spat. “He’s innocent. Leave him alone.” 

A fist struck his jaw, snapping Peter’s head back and flinging him to the wall of the building just behind him. He crumpled to the ground, pain sweeping across his face and the back of his head where it had collided with the wall. The man stood chuckling above him, holding the metal pole in his hand. “I told you, didn’t I, kid?”

_Hey, would you pass me that wrench, kid?_

_You alright, kid?_

_Kid, how was school?_

“Don’t call me that,” Peter muttered, locking eyes with the little boy and motioning him to run. Hands shaking and pressed to his dirty T-shirt, the child looked at him with wide, terrified eyes before sprinting away, his bare feet barely making a sound. 

All the air was knocked out of his lungs as a heavy boot kicked his stomach, pounding him over and over. “That’s for your insolence,” the man growled, raising his arm. “I can call you whatever I want.”

Peter screamed in agony as the metal pole smashed into his leg, the bone giving with a resounding CRACK! Eyes dilating in terror and pain, he scrambled backwards desperately. When his back hit the corner, he curled into a ball, hands over his face and tears streaming down his cheeks. His leg throbbed, the pain cresting and receding like waves. 

A red light blinked on his watch. 

“You’ll getch a pretty price, won’t you, kid?” Tapping his foot, the man looked down at Peter with a devious stare. “But you gotta learn your lesson first. Buyers don’t like insolence.”

Peter’s body tensed, waiting for the crushing blow. If the man was planning to sell him, it wouldn’t him, just possibly seriously injure him or knock him unconscious. The very thought made his breaths quicken and chest tighten. Would anyone come after him? Or had he gotten himself into a situation too deep to escape? A line of tears trickled down his cheeks as the faces of his loved ones flashed up before him. 

“ _Get away from my kid_ , you psychopath!” Peter’s head slowly rose, eyes blurry and head spinning. Had someone come to save him?

His hero and mentor, Tony Stark, with the Iron Man suit nowhere in suit, was standing there, and Peter was never more grateful to see him. 

"Don't you ever lay hands on my kid again," growled Tony, punching the kidnapper and sending him flying into the wall. 

With a grunt, he fell limply to the ground, his body crumpled in a heap. His chest rose and fell slowly, but he remained unconscious. 

Tony dropped to his knees beside Peter. "What did he do to you?” His voice betrayed a tiny hint of fear as one hand ghosted over the boy’s hair and the other pressed against his back. His eyes trailed downward. "Oh, Pete, your leg!"

Peter burst into tears, frantically pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. "It hurts," he groaned, trying to move but stopping with a half-swallowed scream. Fire ripped up his leg, leaving him gasping for breath. 

Wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders - half to help support his weight and half to comfort him - Tony pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Helen, I need a medical team sent to my location asap...no, I'm fine. It's the kid...He's got an open fracture on his leg, possibly a concussion, several deep cuts on his face and arms, bruising on his abdomen...Please hurry….yes...forwarding the GPS signal now...okay...bye." Tony turned his phone off and tightened his arm around Peter. "Dr. Cho's coming to help you."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Peter murmured quietly.

Tony smiled. "Don't mention it, Pete. Though try not to volunteer yourself to be kidnapped ever again, please. My heart can only take so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤙


End file.
